The Guidence Counselor
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: Allison is called up to the office to talk with the school counselor about her... special personality. IM still new to fanfiction so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I am currently not worthy of owning the breakfast club hence forth I don't D: but I can still write and use the characters so here XD **

"Alison Reynolds to the office please."

Allison, who was currently in biology glaring at a dead frog, looked up to the ceiling where the voice had come from. She was working by herself in the corner away from the other kids who thought she was a freak. She looked toward her teacher then to all of the other students who were staring at her with a blend of confused and worried expressions. She abruptly stood up stuffed the frog into her backpack and stiffly walked out of the room.

She arrived at the office door and walked in glaring at the secretary who paid her no mind. She continued to glare then her eyes got wide and she yelled "HEY!"

This startled the lady begin the desk.

"Young lady what was the meaning of that?"

No response from Allison. The principal arrived from somewhere in the back and broke the silence by saying " Ah Allison, finally. Please come to the back. The guidance counselor would like to talk to you so we can -"

"WHY!" Allison said, cutting him off.

"Just follow me."

She flipped her hair from her eyes, took one last look at the secretary and followed the principal to the back of the where the counselor was.

"Allison, this is Mrs. Parker."

"Hello there" the blonde lady said in an overly cheerful tone.

Allison gave no reply. Creating an eerie silence.

"Yes, well, I'll leave you two to talk." With that he left the office.

"Please, Allison, take a seat." Mrs. Parker chide.

Allison had no intention of sitting down. This lady reminded her of Dolly Parton who she knew was more plastic than person. Anyone who has had that many procedures has to be bad news. If she sat down there would be no escaping.

"Is something wrong honey?" Mrs. Parker asked after a few seconds in awkward silence. "If you don't want to sit down we can just stand, right, yah, standing is good." She cooed as if trying to calm a fussy toddler.

The plastic lady stood up and began to walk towards the front of her desk which she half leaned half sat against simultaneously starting to interrogate Allison. "So what seems to be the problem?" Silence. "Your teachers have told me that you yell at other students and have been stealing odd items from around the school."

Allison decided to reply with a single syllable "So?"

"So is this true?"

Alison took two steps forward leaned into Mrs. Parker's face and said in almost a threateningly mocking tone "Wanna see what's in my bag?"

**OK Can you guys please review and give me some things she could have stolen. Even one word reviews like ****GOOD, BAD, AWFUL, WHAT ARE YOU ON, AMAZING**** just to name a few. Thanx. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Faster if people give me some things she stole.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the breakfast club, wish I did but I don't. Honestly if I did I wouldn't need to writhe this ;) **

**Sorry this took so long. I had extreme writers clock. I'm still trying to get into the gist of writing and we had call backs for the Diary of Anne Frank all this week so I've been busy. I got called back for Anne! Ok I'll try to update faster. Thanks so much for reading! XD**

Mrs. Parker's POV

In Allison's bag was everything from a dead frog to a switch blade. Needless to say I was speech less. How could such a young lady be so crazy as to stuff a fog in her back pack? In my day girls were scared of frogs and as far as I know they still are!

"Umm, that's quite a collection." I hear myself say. Allison remains quiet her back pack hanging upside own in her right hand. "Tell me why did you bring a knife to school?"

This time I got a response. "I got it in detention last Saturday."

"Oh? And why were you in detention?"

"I had nothing better to do." Allison stated flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I had to suppress a chuckle. Never in my 10 years have I heard a student so calm and blunt when being interrogate by an authoritative figure. "You had nothing better to do? That's why? Well who brought the knife?"

"How should _I_ know?" Allison said slightly annoyed by the plastic woman she saw before her. "Just some boy brought it."

"Allison what happened in detention that caused the boy to want to use a knife?" I asked with haste scared she might decide not to answer.

"Lots a crazy shit happened, not that you really care. You don't care about anyone but yourself." To put it simply I was stunned. She actually thought I didn't want to help her? Would I really be waiting my time back in high school if I didn't intend to better her life or at least mental state? "Allison! How could you possibly say that? You don't honestly believe it." The last part sounded more like a fact than a question.

"Oh yes I do. You screwed you self-up lady. I mean are you a person or a Barbie? Pick one!" I was too stunned to speak. "If you ask me you have serious issues."

That snapped me back. "Young lady I'm not the one with issues here."

"You do what other people tell you and that _is _an issue."

I was flustered and furious and the psychopathic teen standing before me. I saw she had on a faint smirk. She knew she had won this battle. What she didn't know was that I always win the war. "Okay." I said shakily trying to suppress my anger. "Why don't we just start over?"

"Fine" she said scoffing

"Ahem. Right then. Hello Allison I'm Mrs. Parker." I always say that so cheery. I don't know why I just feel like kids respond better to a pleasant attitude.

"Hey."

"Why don't we start by getting to know each other a little okay?"

"K. But I already know all I need to about you."

"What do you mean? You have known me for an hour and we have only talked about you."

"Your middle name is Polly, ironic, your birth date's January 7th, you're 6'1, you weigh 148 pounds and your social security number is 039387421."

"How-how did you know all that?" I stuttered

"I stole your wallet." She said in slight triumph

I stiffened walked back around to my desk chair sat down and tightly said, "Allison you are excused for today give me back my wallet and we will talk next week"

"Whatever." She handed me my wallet and sauntered out of the room. I have a lot to do if I'm ever going to fix that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back… finally. Sorry I've been gone for so long I honestly have no excuse… well yes I do. I discovered Facebook and now my life has started! It's a huge waste of time but I really don't care XD! Anyway I was inspired to write this next chapter by a reader named ****Lorna. She left absolutely the best review ever and I love her. I don't think she is signed on to Finfiction though cuz there was no link to her name. Thanks to her now we can get on with the dramatic chapter #3. Enjoy!**

**Lorna- I absolutely positively would adore getting prompts any ideas you have I'll be happy to try out. **

"Hey Ally!"

Allison looks over to her left only to see Andrew smugly sauntering toward her. Her eyes grow wide as she purses her lips at the sight of him. She goes stiff spins on her heels and briskly walks in the opposite direction. He in turn jogs to catch up with her.

"So… what were you doin' in the office?"

"None of your business!" Allison says attempting to break away from the nosey jock.

"No way! Did you actually get in trouble? Are they forcing you to go to detention? Let me tell you, it's a lot less fun when you HAVE to be there."

"Well if you must know I was in there because someone found out I put hot sauce in all of your jocks." She said flatly.

"See Ally, that your problem. You're always pushing people away with your _Compulsive Lying Disorder _and now everyone is scared of you. Claire made you look so hot on Saturday and you went right back to … this." He says gesturing to her entire body.

"NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS POPULAR AND LIKED AS YOU, YA KNOW!" Allison screams at the top of her lungs earning her a few concerned glances. "You're always someone else! You are the most two faced low life I've ever met. That guy I met in detention died as soon as Sunday. "

"Oh my god! There is no way your turning this thing on me! I was merely asking why you were in the office. If you don't want to tell me then fine, but dot go all bitch crazy on me!"

Allison does a small laugh and abruptly stops. She turns toward him and calmly says "I was in there to discuss with the school counselor my current mental state. Is that what you wanted to know Andrew?"

Andrew losing his demeanor loudly whispers "Allison I told you. That whole compulsive lying thing has to stop. If you don't want to tell me I don't need to know but you just lied to my face twice! What the hell is wrong with you? This is insa-"

"I wasn't lying! They really did call me in there to talk with the counselor. She hates me too. I get that I'm different and embrace the term _basket case _but that doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"Honestly Allison you're not exactly sane either. I found that picture you drew of the little house but that white stuff that was on its kind of ruined the image. And you getting Claire to spill all of their secrets by saying you'll do anything sexual!? What was that? I think they had a right to call you up there." The last part he said in defeat much to Allison's bewilderment. "I'm not gunna lie, I like you, but if you keep screaming at everyone who gets near you I'm going to do what Claire said we all would. Go back to my friends and pretend I have no idea who you are. I'm risking my reputation here! I understand that you have problems but I suggest you get over yourself and let this lady help you. God knows you need all the help you can get." With that he trudges down the hall soon lost in the crowd of students, leaving Allison alone with her thoughts.

**I cussed in this…kind of. I didn't mean to but I'm gunna have to change the rating. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and to anyone who is wondering I WANT PROMPTS! Visit my page and see what I'm into or if you have any other ideas just pm me and I'll do my best! Thanks for reading****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! And give me prompts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own breakfast club, duhhhh!**

_Riiiinnnnnggggg!_

"Ok class; open your books to page 967"

"Uh could you read that backwards?" Allison asked in her most innocent voice. The class burst out in a hushed laughter.

"Well I don't see what is so funny about 769…" Mr. Morgan said in a confused but harsh tone.

"It's nothing sir. Just Allison trying to draw attention to herself." Allison looked over to the ginger on her right. **(I stopped typing for a second to do spell check and I had written exactly 69 words. XD)**

"Oh Clare, how nice of you to remember my name. I thought we would all just go back to our own group of friends and never speak again but, oh, how nice it is for us to be talking."

"Now, now girls I don't know what this whole thing about never talking is but if you don't mind I have a class to teach."

"Whatever. Let little miss lipstick get her way… again."

"Allison I will not have you making any more side remarks like that to one of the highest testing students in my class."

"Why not what makes her so special." Clare had to butt in.

"Allison, this is why people never talk to you. This is why they prefer me I keep my bug freaking mouth shut!"

"Oh is that it?!" screamed Allison now standing to address her whole English class "Clare is just such a peach! Don't you freaking love Clare! God you so stuck up! I thought we actually might be friends but no you were right!"

"Allison enough go to the principal's office immediately!" Mr. Morgan finally interjected.

"Fine." Allison said in all too calm of a tone as he grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. Before she walked out she turned to the red head "Catch ya latter BITCH!" and walked out without another word. Leavening leaving a class full of stunned students and a cherry red Clare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

As she approached the office she heard shouting.

"What the hell do ya mean juvy!?"

"Mr. Bender you have pushed the rules too far!"

"Far enough to go to jail! Have you met my father? They should take him not me!" Allison finally recognizing the voice hid behind the nearest wall to listen.

"The cops are on their way. If you run they'll catch you so I suggest you take a seat and face it like a man."

"To hell with this shit. I'm leavin' latter you bastard. See ya in 10 to 20 years." With that Bender walked into view. Allison, despite sensing the tension and rush in his demeanor decided to talk to him.

"Hey." she said

"Buzz off!"

"I know where you can hide and the cops will never find you."

"Yeah, I'll take advice from the compulsive liar as if. Now if you don't mind princess I gotta skip town and your holdn' me back.

Allison and bender both froze as the sound of sirens was quickly approaching.

"Where's this place again?"

**Gahhh cliff hanger! If you guys wanna pm me how you think the story should go from here ill take all your thoughts into consideration. Faster you reply faster I get out the next chapter! Anyways thanx for reading XD. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nerrr! Anyone who is reading this! How is it I have 500 views and 9 reviews? You people have opinions I know it please lay it on me or I'll give you another crappy chapter like the one you're about to read. Come on it'll take like 5 seconds seriously.**

**p.s. you can still review if you don't have an account **

"Follow me!" Allison said excitedly.

"Dear god. My fate is in the hands of the basket case… FU-"

"Bender! Help me with this."

Bender strode over to Allison to help her with the wood panel she was currently attempting to remove from one of the Gym's outer walls.

"Almost…got…it."

"Allison why the he-"_Crack_. The panel had come loose to reveal a secret hole in the ground going straight down. "Alright now what?"

"Jump in; it's about four feet to the bottom of the hole. Dug it myself."

"Wait you actually spent time digging this?"

"I don't have many friends ok? Now go."

Bender, not wanting to further aggravate the psycho, hopped into the hole. Like she had said it was about four feet deep. He turned around and was perplexed by what he saw. There was a small cavern. Like a bubble of air under the dirt. What interested him more was the many bags of pixie sticks, cereal and bread that were lying about. Just as he was starting to realize where he was Allison came dropping in behind him.

"Cool huh?" Allison said quietly

"Allison what the hell is this?"

"oh, well, I didn't like the stares ad laughter from people when I walked by so I decided I needed a place of my own, like a home away from home at school." She tried to explain while putting the board back in place. When the panel was once again secure the cavern was dark.

"Shit! How the hell are we gunna see down here?"

"Uh a flashlight." Allison said. A second latter bender heard movement then saw a circle of light shining directly at him.

"What the hell!? don't point that thing at me! So ya only got the one?"

"No there's lots, we just gotta find em'"

"So ah, how long ya think were gunna have to stay down here?"

"I'd give it a good five hours. By then school will have let out and the police will have assumed you have run off which you will proceed to do. Unless you wanna make this your permanent hide out."

" Ok. If that's the best plan we got I guess it works… Allison?

"wah?" Allison said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Thanks."

**Guys gotta tell me what's up! I got 0 suggestions for where they should hide so this is the best my youthful mind could come up with. I'm sorry ill change it if someone has a better idea. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so don't be mad at me I wasn't doing too well in school so I had to focus on that but I'm back for the summer so please review and don't hate me. Please? I wrote you a new chapter see? Do you forgive me? Good. Happy reading. **

"Allison how was school? "

"Fine" Was the single syllabled response that greeted Ally's father upon her entering the dining room.

"Okay… well your principal called."

"SO!"

"so," her father said trying to stay composed "you missed a session with the guidance counselor? How long has it been that you have even needed to see a guidance counselor. Allison you are 16 years old you need to take a handle on your life and stop acting so-"

"SO WHAT?!"

"so much like your mother." Her father said in a barely auditable tone.

ALLISON'S POV

'what the hell? Where did that come from?' I thought.

"she was always getting into trouble and acting strange she said she could see things. Allison I don't want you to end up like her." My father said but I wasn't listening.

'My mom? What was he talking about. Mom will be home in 30 minutes, all ask her then.' I thought in a daze. My face must have slackened because I suddenly heard my father yell at me and I was snapped back into the real world.

" Allison, don't do that. People will think you're crazy."

"people already think I'm crazy." Silence was his response. I decided to flat out ask him. " what did you mean I shouldn't act like mom. Your more of a monster than she is."

"your mother is not mentally stable. Young lady you should know that."

"oh yeah? Well if she's so mentally insane why does she have a job? She brings in the money while you sit on your fat ass screaming for beer!" I yelled with growing anger.

" Go to your room your grounded!" my father said turning red as a tomato. I knew he was looking for a job but it still bothered me he hadn't found one yet. It's been 6 months. I'm done with him.

"Is this how you deal with problem's dad?" I asked " Screw you!" I screamed and instead of going to my room I ran out the front door. I could hear my dad calling my name in the distance but I didn't dare look back to see if he was following me.

That night I slept on a park bench and shared some beans with a friendly hobo. "maybe I'll just move out' I thought to myself on the way to school. 'I could live on my own I have a cave alre-' "Damn bender! I am not living with him! NONONO!'" I said aloud shaking my head. I got to school 20 minutes late. My English teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet. After about my hundredth time being late to class I gave up on sneaking in.

CLARE'S POV

'what the hell Allison' I thought as she flung open the door. She looked like she got attacked by a rampaging tree. Her hair was in knots and tanged in leaves and twigs, she was wearing the same thing as yesterday and the bags under her eyes were darker than bender's sense of humor.

"AHHH… Mrs. Reynolds so glad you could grace us with your presence. Now would you mind finding a seat?" Mr. Cross said with mock sympathy.

"I'll look to like I looking liking move." Alison said with a turn of her head and a blank face. The whole class burst out laughing. Well the whole class but me. I knew Alison was one to joke but not like that. Something in the way she studied her shoes and the shuffle in her step made me come to the realization that something was seriously wrong.

45 minutes pass and the bell rings. My friend Lizzie turns to me and whispers "watch this. She won't know what hit her."

I stare at her blankly. She grins and walks to the back of the class straight toward… Allison. I tense. 'this is not going to end well'

"Aww poor Ally" I hear Lizzie pout. "what happened crazy? Daddy make you sleep outside? That's cuz nobody wants you around." I could feel it my heart rate was increasing. " there has to be some reason why you don't have friends… Now let me think." My vision went fuzzy and I felt my legs move. "Oh yeah. Cuz you're an ugly, lazy, waste of sp- OWWWW!"

'OH MY GOD' I looked down at my blood stained fist then back up to the bitchy blonde now on the floor sobbing and holding her face. I don't know what I hit but it had to have hurt. Ally sat there looking shocked. I snapped out of my stupor grabbed Ally's hand and ran.

**God that was not worth the wait sorry. Hope you enjoyed I anyway. It was a lot longer that what I usually write. If you have a suggestion feel free to leave a comment till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm bad with deadlines and no one was really reviewing so I kind of lost interest but anyway here is the next chapter. I'm sorry its short but I felt it ended where it needed to. As always I'm open to ideas and take criticism. Happy reading **

"Claire, what the hell?! "Allison screamed as soon as they reached the field. "you didn't need to hit her!"

"Ally! Shut up! God I can't believe I did something so stupid." She muttered to herself on the brink of a nervous breakdown. "Well at least now we can reunite the breakfast club… I'm screwed!"

"Ummm" Alison said stiffening and clutching her bag. "You're drawing a crowd"

"I don't fucking care! I punched a person, my best friend! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Claire screeched clawing her hair, the crowd rapidly increasing in size.

"Claire, Please." Allison said in her best attempt to comfort the spaztic red head "I have a safe place we can go and hide its-"

"NO! No. I'm not gunna hide. No." Claire said so fast and quiet it was barely audible.

By now a huge group of people had surrounded the girls. Most looked worried but a few of the boys were chanting "fight" only adding to the chaos of the scene. Out of nowhere a black and blue blonde burst out of the school onto the field.

"Claire you BITCH! You've ruined me. So help me god ill make your pathetic life a living hell! The only reason you were even popular was because of me." She said voice cracking. "I've already called the cops they will be here any minute. "Breathless and smiling like an escaped mental patient. She turned on her heel and laughed her way to the nurse's office.

"OH FUCK!" Claire screamed, now bright red. "Allison that place!"

"What?"

"Ugg the place you said we could hide!"

"Oh! Oh yeah hey follow me!" Allison grabbed Clair by the hand and dragged her to the gym.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's right in here."

"In there "Claire whined breathless and stressed.

Allison nodded in response. Claire huffed and jumped into the hole to the cavern hidden beneath. As soon as she had gone under she screamed.

"ALLISON!"

"Hmm? " Allison replied knowing the reason behind Claire's anger.

"What the hell is bender doing here?"

"Oh! Yeah he was here first sorry!"

"What? No! You can't leave me down here with him!"

"Cops or Bender?"

Claire threw a momentary temper tantrum and disappeared back into the darkness. Allison covered the hole just as the sirens sounded in the distance.

**I'm open for suggestions and prompts **** ill update sooner if people r&r **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok yay no one can be mad cuz I updated fat for me and it's a longer chapter… for me… it's a weird one. I wrote it in one sitting with and an intense case of writer's block so it's not the best but it exists none the less****. Any ways happy ready and please review so I know what to change! **

'_Claire is seriously messed up. I hope she has enough common since left to stay in the hole no matter how irritating bender gets. God I had it under control why'd she have to go and punch her for? ... What am I saying? Hell that was the best thing I've ever been involved in. Izzy's face… dear god!_' Allison inwardly thought while outwardly smiling. Her flash back was cut short when a frantic Andrew materialized from the crowd and ran over to her.

"Ally, thank god you're ok." He said giving her a hug, much to Allison's surprise, discomfort and pleasure. "I heard there was a fight and a couple of the guys said you were involved and now the cops are here interrogating witnesses. They're kinda peeved at having to come to the school so often."

"Really? Why the hell would they be upset?" Allison asked a little peeved herself.

"Well, the first person they were after was Bender, but I mean, come on. We all knew he was gunna end up there eventually. Then I guess someone called the cops on Claire. But they both disappeared and no one has seen hide or tail of them. "He said all too accusingly. He suddenly went serious, bent down and stared Allison straight in the eyes. "Allison."

"What…"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what you mean." she said innocently

"Come on crack pot, I know you're the one hiding them! I won't tell anyone just show me where they are." Andrew said voice rising.

"Like I said before I DON'T KNOW!"

"Kids, is there a problem here?"

Both Allison and Andrew looked up to see a police man giving them a highly questionable look.

"Oh no officer we were just um…" Andrew tried to explain

"He wanted the answers to the test I took last period but that's against the rules so I told him no." Allison finished glaring at the badged man.

Both Andrew and the police man stared at her.

"Well missy I hardly think that's something to get so worked up about, and you," he said pointing to Andrew, "better stick to studying not cheating. It won't get you anywhere."

"Y-yes sir." He stammered in reply

"Now. Do you two know any one by the names of John Bender and Claire Standish?"

"Nope." They both said immediately.

"Alright now you two call us immediately if you find anything out. I know gossip spreads like a fatal disease and it may come of some use to us."

"Will do." Andrew said with a winning smile.

"Allison that was way too close." he hissed after the cop had left. "Seriously, crack pot, where are Claire and Bender!"

Allison huffed and blew the hair out of her face before walking toward the gym Andrew on her heels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They're in there." Allison said after removing the wood panel.

"In there? You got Claire to go willingly in there?"

"I heard that!" Claire shouted from inside. "Oh and by the way benders down here too"

"The first down her" bender added. "Now in you don't mind princess and I were just getting better acquainted."

"Oh please" Claire scoffed sounding more amused than angry at the comment.

"Well Allison you've really screwed yourself over." Andrew stated. "I'm gunna stay with Claire and bender to make sure he doesn't do anything to her."

"Bud out!" ender shouted.

Ignoring the comment Andrew jumped into the cavern. "Ally ill act as a look out as well. If anyone comes close I'll get out and lea them away. When the cops leave come back here and we can figure out what to do about the criminal couple k'?"

Allison nodded, covered the hole and went to the field. _'God,_' she thought _'if I'm such a fucking psychopath then why are they all coming to me!' 'Bender was the only one to thank me. Bender! What the hell!? Well at least the breakfast club is back together.' _She smirked at the thought of them all being together again. She would never admit it but she liked hanging around with them. She finally had friends. _'Oh well. At least now they have a chance of not getting arrested.'_

"Yep" she said aloud. "Claire was wrong. In the end we're all back together. Me, and Andrew, and Bender, and Claire and… wait…" she stopped mid stride. "WHERE THE HELL IS BRIAN!?"

**Oh yeah I bet you thought I forgot about him huh? NO! You were wrong! Muahaha! I have no idea what's gunna happen with him so I'm open for suggestions. Hope you liked this chapter more than I did thanks XD. **


End file.
